Usage on mobile networks is exploding. The total demand for mobile and data services is surpassing the available capacity, causing networks to become congested and fail. Now and over the next few years, capacity is and will be augmented through the use and deployment of additional wireless data standards and facilities, such as Wi-Fi, LTE-U and Small Cell wireless base station (cell site) equipment in large metropolitan, suburban, and rural areas. However, the concentrated deployment and installation of such equipment in a small area in cities or towns is not aesthetically pleasing, nor is practical for such equipment to be ubiquitously deployed or installed without consideration of costs to operate or impact on the community and environment.
Our solution is Stealth Wireless Pole System and Platform, shown below. The invention and embodiments described here, below, have not been addressed or presented in any prior art.